


Be my Valentine

by Midnight_Hunter16



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Sanji, Elevator Sex, M/M, Mentions of Conis, Top Zoro, Trapped In Elevator, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Hunter16/pseuds/Midnight_Hunter16
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Sanji gets trapped in the elevator with a handsome stranger that has something else on his mind than asking for help...





	Be my Valentine

Valentine's day. Sanji's favourite day. The womaniser blond was waiting a full year for this day to come. Love, dates with women, chocolates...everything was pretty standard for him.

Today, he had a date with one of the most beautiful women in world. A tall blonde angel named Conis. She has long legs and pale, creamy soft skin, big black eyes that matched perfectly with her cute smile.

Sanji was extremely careful with his appearance today. He wore his best black suite with a deep blue shirt and a white tie. He combed his hair and added some of his perfume to complete the perfect look.

He held a red rose on his hand and took a last look at himself in the mirror and headed for his date.

He was kinda nervous. It wasn't his first date with woman, but every first date is a challenge to him.   
....

Waiting for the elevator to come, another man approached. 

A very manly man, who was emitting dominance. He had a strong aura, that created a weird feeling to Sanji's chest. 

Was it fear? Nah..Sanji was pretty capable of defending himself. 

Anyway, he chose to ignore it. He had more important things to think of, like the upcoming date..., but still that man was inspiring mystery and very soon, Sanji's thoughts were countless questions about that stranger. 

'Who is that guy and why haven't I met him before, if he is living in the same apartment complex with me? I mean I don't know everyone here, but I would definitely notice someone with green hair and freakish big muscles. Maybe he is new here or he-'

''Will you get in or you'll keep staring at me?''

That brought Sanji back to reality and he just noticed that he was unconsciously staring at the other man,while thinking. 

He felt a bit embarrassed. Who knows what the stranger thought about him.

''I'm sorry, I was staring at you unconsciously. I didn't do it on purpose'', Sanji said, trying to explain.

''Whatever, just get in'', he said with a bored look, while both got inside the elevator. 

They both pressed the button for the ground-floor and waited. Suddenly, the elevator shook abruptly, making Sanji loose his balance and fall in front, while the other guy caught him just in time before hitting his head on the door. 

The elevator stopped and as Sanji regained his balanced, he mumbled a 'thank you' to the other man and he nodded in return. 

''What happened?'', Sanji asked.

''What do you think? The elevator is broken..We are stuck here''

Sanji's eyes snapped open from the realisation. ''You are kidding me right? I have a date..''

The other man rolled his eyes. ''And what do you expect me to do?''

''Fix it! Do something, anything is better than nothing...''

He sighed.''Just relax. Eventually someone will find us. It's not a big deal'' 

''Of course it's a big deal. I don't have all day you know. A pretty girl is waiting for me and I'm stuck here with you..no offense. And above all that I hate small spaces''

The other man groaned.''Don't tell me that you are claustrophobic, because I'm not in the mood to deal with you''

Sanji frowned not saying any word, as he saw the other man sitting down, placing his hands behind his head. 

'Asshole', he thought.

....

An hour passed in absolute silence. Neither Sanji, nor the other man said a word and that was killing the blond. 

He wasn't willing to start a conversation with that stupid moss-head, but silence was way worse. 

He was all alone with his thoughts surrounding him. The last thing he cared about, was his date right now. 

As time was rolling, the atmosphere felt more suffocating, like he couldn't breathe. The temperature was rising around him and black spots appeared in his vision. He was sure he was about to collapse, when a deep, baritone voice broke the silence. 

''I'm Zoro. What's your name?''

Sanji looked confused, but talking with the other man, would be a good distraction. 

''I..I'm Sanji..''

''Don't stand. Sit down or else, you'll collapse'' Sanji looked at him with a curious look..

''I'm not a mind reader, but I can see that you don't feel so well, so sit down..''

Sanji approached slowly the other man and sat next to him. 

''So Zoro, are you new here, because it's the first time I see you..''

Zoro smirked.''That's weird, because it's not the first time I see you..'' Zoro came closer to Sanji whispering in his ear''In fact...I noticed you multiple times, returning from work.Your perfume, just like now, is so intoxicating that I always know it's you. I can smell you from far away...''

Sanji gulped. Yeah that was really, really weird. That hot breath under his ear gave him shivers on his spine and the high temperature didn't help. 

'Let's just pretend that this never happened. I need to change the topic somehow'

''Do you have signal on your cell phone, because I don't..''

''I don't have a cell phone with me, but as long as we have each other, we'll be fine, don't you think?'', Zoro said with that smirk not leaving his face.

'What's with that guy?! Whatever I say is against me. Is he hitting on me? Hell no, I wish it's just my imagination..There is no way to escape from here..'

Silence prevailed again and the dark thoughts return back to Sanji's mind, as the only thing he was thinking again was that he was trapped in a small space with limited air.

''I..I can't...''Sanji started to shaking his hand to create some air, while Zoro looked at him concerned. 

''Calm down, calm down...It's all in your mind. Close your eyes and relax..You can breathe...'', Zoro said gently and started to untie the blond's tie, while he undid some buttons of his shirt.

''Wow, wow, what do you think you're doing grass-head?'', Sanji said in absolute terror and embarrassment. 

''Look at that..It seems that you breathe after all...'', Zoro said smiling. 

Sanji blushed.'' What do you want pervert? Are you hitting on me?''

''And I thought you'd never figure it out...''

Sanji opened wide his eyes. 

''Yes Sanji, I liked you for a long time...I knew about you before today..I was watching you secretly like an idiot, waiting for the right moment to approach you, but always regretting it..''

Zoro came closer to Sanji with their faces being just some millimeters away. ''If you want I'll share my air with you...''

Sanji felt, suddenly, the temperature rising again, but now it wasn't out of panic, but from pure want for the other guy alone.

It's insane. Zoro was a complete stranger to him, but hearing all that stuff from a handsome guy like him, from that attractive voice, really turned him on.

He felt his body temperature rising and he wanted nothing more than to be touched right now.

He grabbed Zoro from his shirt and sealed his lips with his own. The kiss was deepened from the start. There was an overwhelming desire between them and they the hungrily explored each others mouth.

Zoro broke the kiss, as he literally ripped Sanji's shirt apart, unable to wait to properly unbutton it.   
He nibbled his neck earning a low moan from the blond and continued tracking his body with his hot lips. 

Sanji felt his flesh burning and Zoro's hot tongue was like adding oil in the fire. He was marking every corner of his body and he wanted nothing more than to be his. 

Zoro took of his shirt letting his tanned skin mix with Sanji's pale one. He placed his hands on his waist, while rubbing it and gave his blond another passionate kiss. 

They both broke the kiss and locked their lustful eyes, while Zoro brought his forehead to Sanji's. 

''Shall I move on?'', Zoro asked with a husky voice..

''If you don't move and leave me like that ,I'll kill you...''

Zoro chuckled. ''Alright as you wish...''

Zoro unzipped Sanji's pants and took them of with his boxers following not much later, letting free his full erected member. 

Sanji turned around and a wave of embarrassment showered him, as he just realised that the wall behind him was a mirror and the ceiling itself was a mirror, too.

Zoro placed his head on the other man's shoulder and smiled deviously. ''Seems that we'll have a nice view...Don't tell me that it doesn't turn you on even a little..'' 

''Just...hurry up...''Sanji was on four in no time and the view was nothing but attractive for Zoro. 

He couldn't restrain his animal insticts. When it came to sex he was a beast, but when it came to Sanji he wasn't even a beast. 

Noone could tame him right now. Seeing the man he desired so much, the one and only womaniser Sanji, being in front of him on his knees was a dream come true, that he couldn't wait to experience. 

Zoro cupped the blond's butt cheeks and slowly opened them revealing his entrance. 

Sanji was getting impatient. He wanted to feel complete right here and now. He wanted Zoro and only Zoro to put his hard cock into the only place that no one have ever touched, because officially he was straight. 

There was something different about him, something that brought an other self of his on the surface, an unknown wild feeling that was lurking inside him and only Zoro managed to reveal. 

Suddenly, he felt Zoro teasing his entrance, but not with his erected member, but with his tongue, sliding in and out.

Low moans started echoing on the elevator, feeding Zoro's want even more for him. He wanted to hear more of those moans, more of Sanji's beautiful voice, but he wanted to hear him loud and clear; hear him calling his name.

Zoro stopped teasing him and unzipped his jeans. He brought the head of his cock to the entrance slowly in order for Sanji to adjust. He didn't prepare him. At that point he had nothing to prepare him with.

He started thrusting in him with a slow pace, searching for the blond's sweet point.

''Ahh fuck..''Zoro smirked.

''Found it'',he said and started picking up the pace hitting again and again Sanji's g spot. 

Everytime, Sanji was shouting louder, making the most amazing sounds that were music to Zoro's ears. 

He wanted to listen more that addicting music. 

''Ah faster...damnit, faster and deeper...I want you deeper..I want you to come inside me'', Sanji said, while trying to breathe. 

Those words aroused Zoro even more and he didn't hold back anymore. He was thrusting in and out unstoppably.

They were both close and not much later they both came screaming each other's name, as they collapsed from exhaustion. 

....

Zoro got off from Sanji and embraced him.

Sanji felt good, comfortable in the other man's muscled arms.

''Will you be my valentine?'', Zoro asked startling Sanji, who chuckled. 

''Come on Sanji answer me. If that was just a quick fuck for you I'll-''

''Yes''Zoro looked at him shocked. ''Don't look at me like that, I want us to be something more.

Zoro's initial shock transformed into a wide smile. 

''The only thing that worries me is the mess I made in the elevator''

''Don't worry. We can clean it before anyone sees it''

''But we are stuck here. When they fix it they'll see everything. It's not that I can clean it with my clothes''

''I said don't worry. The elevator is not broken''

''What?''

''I pressed the stop button on purpose to corner you''

Sanji forced a smile ''You did what?''

''Don't get angry. Everything worked in our favour, in the end''

''In you favour you bastard. I'll kill you...''

''Happy Valentine's day to you too Sanji''

♡♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for Valentine's day, for those who have already found their Valentine and those who enjoying staying single. 
> 
> ''Happy Valentine's day to everyone''  
> ♡♡♡ :P


End file.
